Along the Way to Freedom
by aubrey.ann.grace
Summary: He's still the monster under her bed, but she needs his help.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so this is another story that I'm working on. Please review and let me know what you think. If it completely sucks then I will delete it and work solely on _Tutus Locus_. Here's the first chapter though. Enjoy

* * *

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The only person strong enough to save them was the same person who had always been strong enough to beat them. She knew she was right, despite the sinking feeling in her stomach that it caused. If she really wanted to save Peter, Matt, Mohinder, and all the others that had been locked away in the Government Containment Center—the secret Government Containment Center of course—created by her own fathers, then she was going to have to put her feelings on the backburner.

She texted Rebel and asked him to find Sylar and he had, though Claire wasn't exactly sure how he had done it. Sylar appeared to be on his way to see his father, Samson Gray. There was no end to the things that Rebel could do, she learned, when not only did he retrieve Samson's government files, but Sylar's as well. He had even secured her a plane ticket. That boy—or girl, she thought to herself—was amazing.

She left a letter for her mother explaining that she couldn't just sit around on the so called free pass while Specials were being hunted and why the thousand dollar emergency fund was suddenly depleted. She just prayed that her mom would heed her warning about her father and not call him. That would only make matters worse.

On the plane, she read Samson's file that Rebel had sent her. A file detailing his whole life from the Company and more recently, the government. She had never really believed that someone could be worse than Sylar, bur his father certainly took the cake on that one. He was one of two boys and the only one born with an ability. It was called Intuitive Aptitude and, like so many abilities, it came with a consequence. The Company called it 'The Hunger', and detailed it as an uncontrollable lust for other abilities that eats away at the Special once the ability manifests. He had killed hundreds of people and he didn't discriminate between Special and ordinary, between man or women, adult or child. He was a monster in the truest sense of the word.

In 1979, he married a woman named Allison Davis who had an ability called Empathetic Aptitude. Like her husband, she was able to _take_ others abilities. Only her ability _copied_ other Specials through empathy. They had one child together, Gabriel, born October 23, 1980. In 1987, Samson sold Gabriel to his brother, Martin, and then killed Allison in front of his son by slicing open her head. For the last ten years, Samson had been inactive, primarily kept to himself, and was dying of terminal cancer. So far, he had managed to elude the government agents.

The plane was landing when Claire finished reading and she quickly slid her laptop back into her bag, trying hard not to make excuses for the person Sylar had become. She secured a room at a small motel down the road from the airport and paid the cab driver. She wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a fresh pair of clothes. But, a text from Rebel stopped her. Sylar was with his father.

She took another cab to the address Rebel had provided for her and found an old, rundown, junky house. With a deep breath, age found the door and knocked before she lost her nerve. She just hoped that the truck in the yard was Sylar's. It was hard to place the killer from the file to the sickly old man who clearly enjoyed taxidermy and was currently standing across the screen door.

"Can I help you?" he rasped out.

"Um, I hope so. My name is, uh, Allison Butler and I'm looking for someone." She had no idea why she had used his dead wife's name or the name she had used when she first moved to California. "His name is Gabriel. He's your son and I heard that he was coming to meet you." she finished.

"My son? Well, I haven't seen him since he wad a child."

"I see. Well, if you do happen to see him, will you let him know that the cheerleader is looking for him?" He nodded and she turned to leave before turning back around to thank him.

The words never left her mouth though because as soon as she was facing him again, she was run through by a sword and stuck to the porch beam. _A sword, really? Who has a sword just lying around_? She thought to herself.

"My, my, this must be my lucky day. My long lost son arrives with a delectable ability that he got from a cheerleader and that cheerleader just happens to show up on my doorstep looking for my son. Destiny always had such a sense of humor." Claire closed her eyes as he raised his hand in an eerily reminiscent version of his son. But, instead of the cut that would only feel like a tingle against her skin, she heard the old man hit the side of the opposite porch rail. Opening her eyes, she saw him grab for his oxygen mask as he coughed violently, and for once was grateful to see Sylar standing over him.

She breathed his name and he turned his head slowly in acknowledgement. She could practically see anger rolling off if him as he turned back to his father.

"You're right. Forever is a long time to suffer alone and people are a disappointment." Sylar looked disgusted. "But, make no mistake about it. That cheerleader is mine. And, you will not be laying hand or ability on one single part of her indestructible body. Instead, you get to stay here and rot away slowly with the knowledge that you never did anything in your life to garner respect or even fear. But, I'm going to go and live the rest of my eternity with one very important difference from my pathetic father." he pointed at her body that was still impaled by Samson's sword. "Her. Because whether she loves me or loathes me, she will never disappoint me. And, she will always be there, sharing eternity with me."

When he was finished, he pulled the sword from her gut and tossed it on the porch beside the dying old man. Claire spared only a haughty smirk for the taxidermist as she followed Sylar to the truck.

* * *

They were back in her motel room before he spoke to ask why in the Hell she was following him.

"I haven't been following you. Technically." he raised his eyebrows and she hated the way that he could still scare her. "I just found you."

"Why? What do you want?"

Knowing he wasn't in the mood for small talk, she explained about everyone being locked up, about her fathers creating the containment center, about being expected to sit back on a guilt given free pass. She told him about Rebel and his ability, about how she found him and then finished how she began, "I need your help."

"So, let me get this straight. _Bio-dad _got the government involved, put together a _secret_ agency, and built a _secret_ containment center with Daddy Bennet's old Company files; they've locked all of the heroes up except you and you want me to shut them down and play rescue ranger?"

She had the decency to look sheepish as she replied, "Um, yeah, that about covers it."

"And, what do I get out of it?"

"To stop being hunted by government agents?" she tried without success.

"With all the information you just gave me, I could take down the agency and still get rid of all the heroes that want me dead."

"Well, you could, but then whose face would you rub it in." she was trying to play dirty. She was a Petrelli after all.

"Don't try to manipulate me Claire-bear. You aren't nearly as good at it as Noah or grandma Petrelli." he said and tone sent shivers down her spine. "Nevertheless, I'll play your little game."

Her eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. "You'll help me?"

"As long as it benefits me, yes, I'll help."

"Thanks." she muttered, not really knowing what else to say to the serial killer that held her fate in his hands. "I've got money. But, it's only going to last us a couple of days."

"Don't worry about it." he said as he picked up the plastic cup from the table beside him and turned it into pure gold.

"Show off." she sulked and went into the bathroom with her bag, studiously ignoring his laughter.

* * *

They were gone from the motel by seven the next morning. They had stopped at a store and bought him new clothes before _borrowing_ a new car and then going to a diner that reminded him of the Burnt Toast Diner in Odessa.

"Well, aren't you two just absolutely adorable together." Their elderly waitress commented as she came over to the booth they had slid into and he almost couldn't contain his laughter as he watched his cheerleader bristle.

"Um, we, we aren't together, like that." She stammered and the waitress looked surprised.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You two just look so perfect together that I assumed you were, my mistake. What can I get you two?"

"Waffles!" Claire exclaimed a little too enthusiastic for his tastes.

"Bacon or sausage?"

"Bacon."

"Eggs?"

"Yes please. And chocolate milk." She smiled up at the woman who took her menu and looked to Sylar for his order.

"Coffee. And a southwest omelet."

"Alright. It'll be right out." She said as she took Sylar's menus and walked back towards the counter.

"So."

"So what?" he was already annoyed with her.

"What's the plan?"

"I go in. Kill everybody and you get your little _heroes_ out of their cells. End of story."

"Oh. Well, what happens if you can't get in?"

"Won't happen."

"But what if it does?" she asked again as the waitress sat their drinks down.

"It won't."

"You have to be prepared." She said taking a long sip of her chocolate milk. She was such a child.

"Claire. Shut up."

"Jeez, you're grouchy in the mornings."

Rolling his eyes he looked up at her. "We aren't friends Claire. As soon as I take out this damn agency you're going home and I'm going on my way to taking more abilities."

"Whatever."

She was quiet the rest of the meal.

* * *

She felt like they had been in the car forever. And he wouldn't even let her turn the radio on. He was such a control freak. She had already read his file—before her laptop battery died, that is—and she hated the slight sympathy that she started to have for him. She also hated to find out that her own dad had helped turn him from sweet, innocent Gabriel Gray to _Sylar_.

"You know, you could at least try to be nice to me." She pouted.

"Why? You came looking for me remember?" She was going to start talking again.

"Because, it would make this trip a whole lot easier if you would just get over your psycho killer ways and be a normal person."

"We're not normal Claire." He responded to her inane comment.

Huffing, she continued, "Well, you can at least at as normal as a Special person can be! You don't have to be so damned _I hate the world_."

"I do hate the world."

"I think that you're lying."

"You don't know anything about me." He muttered.

"I know more than you think." This got his attention and he looked over at her sharply.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think you hate the world. I think you just want to be accepted. I think that you were a good guy who got taken over by his ability. I think that-"

"Shut up Claire."

"Why? Am I telling the truth?"

"You don't know anything!" he yelled.

"Then why are you so defensive?" she yelled back and he swerved the car off the road, nearly crashing them into the ditch and causing the cars behind them to honk loudly.

"I'm not defensive."

"Yeah? Well, tell that to the car which now has a flat tire!"

"Be careful little girl. You're wrong. I'm not a good guy. I will kill you and forget about this whole stupid idea of saving your _heroes_."

"Then why haven't you done it yet?" she was treading on dangerous territory. "Why haven't you killed me? You've had plenty of chances." She spoke softly now. "You could have killed me the day you took my ability, but you didn't. You don't want me dead. And, it's because you don't want to be alone."

* * *

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow! I really wasn't expecting as many reviews as I got on this. I'm really happy that you guys like it. So, without further ado, here is chapter two. Enjoy.

.grace

* * *

Sylar ignored her words, choosing instead to change the tire. They were back on the road now and the silence that hung between them was anything but comfortable. She kept to herself, lost in her head while analyzing what she had said and overanalyzing why she had even thought that it would be _true_. The words had just flown out of her mouth faster than her brain could comprehend what they meant. For his part, Sylar was turning her words over and over in his head trying to grasp some understanding of why they had hit home so hard. He didn't want to admit to himself that there might have been some truth to what she had said, let alone to her.

Glancing down at the clock and then realizing that it was nearing two in the afternoon, he looked at her. She was quiet and withdrawn and focused on the passing buildings in the metropolitan area they were in. For the first time in two hours, he spoke, "You hungry?"

She looked shocked that he had talked to her before mumbling a quiet 'yeah' and then turning back to stare out of the window. He pulled into the next diner he saw—which looked odd amongst the fancy restaurants.

He ordered a chicken burrito and she ordered a burger. With fries and a chocolate shake. He almost laughed when she downed the shake in two minutes. He had expected her to be one of those girls who ate salads and fruit to keep their shape, being a cheerleader and all. It was refreshing to see that she wasn't afraid to eat in front of a guy too. Even if that guy was him.

"We're going to stop in Illinois for the night." She nodded. Apparently she wasn't going to talk at all. He should be happy about that. But, they were still about seventeen hours away from Washington and they were going to have to spend the night. Alone. Together. In one room. So, he at least wanted her to act like her normal self. Her normal bubbly, snotty, annoying self.

The waitress came back with their food and gave him that _shy-flirty_ smile—the one that he never would have gotten as mousy Gabriel Gray. He let his gaze linger a little longer on her retreating form, fully aware of Claire's glare. With laughter in his eyes, he turned back to his cheerleader. "Problem?"

"No." she spat.

"Come on Claire-_bear_." He goaded. "Wasn't it you that wanted to make this trip easier?"

"Yes. But that was before you became an even bigger ass."

"Oh really? The way I see it, it was before you decided to talk about things you have no knowledge of."

"I know more about you than you think, Gabriel." He froze. "I've read your file."

"You've read my file?" he sneered. "Well, look who's becoming a Company girl. Too bad I killed Elle; you could have been the best of friends."

"You killed Elle because you felt something for her and you were afraid that she would leave." Dangerous territory meet Claire.

"I killed Elle because she was a liar."

"How so?"

"She knew that Angela and Arthur weren't my real parents and yet she let me go along with it. She let them use me as their _weapon._" He was mad and there was no doubt about it.

"You felt betrayed by someone you _cared_ about. But, I'm going to do you one huge favor because I know what my father did to you." His eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Elle didn't know."

"You're lying." She had to be lying. Elle had flinched. But, there was no tell-tell sign of her lying. His ability would have picked up on it. "Why did you read my file?"

"I wanted to know what I was getting myself into. I have your father's file too." She told him and saw that it caught his attention. "You can read it if you want. It'll have to wait until I can charge my laptop battery."

He only nodded and went back to his food. The conversation was apparently over.

"All my exes live in Texas and Texas is a place I'd really love to be." She sang. She still didn't understand why she had provoked him that morning, but he was compromising now. He let her turn the radio on and even answered the occasional question. Maybe she hadn't been wrong about him after all.

It would just take time to prove that to him.

* * *

"Country Claire? Really?" he asked.

"I am from Texas you know. It's like a mandate that you listen to country music in Texas."

"Obviously."

"Well, what do you want to listen to?" she tried and he smirked before leaning forward and hitting the scan button.

"I'll know it when I hear it."

* * *

She was surprised when the hotel they stopped at wasn't gritty like the one she had picked the night before. Even if he did have an ability that made it easy to get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it, she figured that he would want to stay off the radar as much as possible. But, when she asked him about it, he simply said that the agents would be expecting them to stay in _shitty_ motels and he was tired of sleeping in roach infested rooms anyway. Claire had to agree. Roach equated to disgusting in her book and she was happy to stay as far away from them as she could get.

She was even more surprised when he splurged on a suite but she didn't complain. Instead, she grabbed her toiletries and proceeded to soak in the large tub. It was just the type of relaxation she needed.

When she came out of the bathroom, she found Sylar on the _one_ bed with her laptop. Apparently, he had found his fathers file. She wondered what he was thinking when he read about his mother, if he even knew his mother, or how she had died. She wondered if he was comparing himself to his father and maybe thinking that he wanted a different life. She had seen his face on his father's porch and she could honestly say that the thought that he could end up like that bitter old man scared him.

Wrapping her hair in one of the hotel issued towels and tying the strap of the robe on her tighter, she bounded over to the bed, "Whatcha doing?" she asked with a smile and he looked up noticing her for the first time.

"Reading."

"Your father's file?" He nodded. "So," she goaded.

"He's a bastard."

"Well, yeah." She agreed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" she couldn't help but smile softly as his eyebrows rose in confusion. It was not good that she was noticing his facial expressions that much.

"I mean, you didn't kill him but I know that you don't want to end up like him." She started, hoping that he wouldn't get mad at what she was going to say. "I know you don't want to be alone or you wouldn't have pointed out that even though you're going to live forever, so am I. You wouldn't have told him that I would always be around."

"So?"

"So, you don't have to spend the rest of eternity alone."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't Sylar." She got up on her knees in front of him before grabbing the laptop and moving it away. "You don't have to be alone. You don't have to fight the _hunger_ by yourself."

"And who's going to help me Claire? You?" he sneered.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because, because nobody deserves to be alone." She finished.

"And what are you going to tell your family? I know you Claire. You may be mad at bio-dad and Noah now, but it won't last. You'll forgive them their transgressions."

"The same as I'm forgiving yours."

He looked thoughtful and she decided that that was a good thing. She knew that one conversation wasn't going to change his mind. He seemed like he was punishing himself and she knew that it would take more to get him to open up and let her help him.

She couldn't be an offensive hero. Her ability didn't allow it nor did her family. But, she could save hundreds of lives if she could just be a hero to one person. He needed her—whether he knew it or not.

* * *

She was up early the next morning and took a few minutes to watch him sleep. He looked so innocent that it was hard to believe that he was _Sylar _and not _Gabriel._ She ran her hand down his cheek and frowned. Sometime her heart was too big. She still wasn't for sure that letting herself care about him was a good idea, but she had already resigned herself to it.

She was dressed before he finally woke up and stumbled to the shower. He wasn't a morning person. By the time he reemerged from their overly large bathroom, she had ordered breakfast.

"Looks good." He said noticing the assortment of pastries and fruit.

"Thanks. I didn't know what you would want so I just got a little bit of everything."

"I see that." He nodded and sat across from her. "We've only got about ten hours until we get to Washington."

"That's good. We should get there today then right?"

"If we leave soon and don't make too many long stops then we'll be there by seven or eight tonight."

She nodded. "So, we're just going to go in and you do your thing?"

"No."

"I thought that was the _plan_?" he smirked at her bad impression of him.

"I want to get a good feel for what I'm running into. No reason to go in unprepared."

"True." She agreed and took a bite of her waffles as he ate some fruit and a bagel.

They turned in their key card and had a new car by nine.

* * *

Suite: .com/London_West_Hollywood_?open=off

Dressed: .?album=633&pos=1

Car: ./3083/2319549454_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

.grace

* * *

There were very few things that Sylar actually liked. Watches, peach pie, and blondes were amongst them. Nathan Petrelli was not. His hatred for the thing who called himself a _man_ only grew stronger as he trailed behind the congressman and _The Hunter_. Their words were hushed but Sylar's super hearing had no problem understanding what they were saying.

"So, we're set then?"

"Of course. The developers took your suggestions to heart. They have reinforced the room for that particular target."

"Good. He will be difficult to contain. And, what of Bennet?"

"Safely locked away until we retrieve your daughter." Dank spat out in disgust.

"At which time you will turn her over to me."

"It is your operation."

"That it is." Sylar wanted to choke the cockiness out of him. "I will be meeting with the president first thing in the morning to update him on our progress. I've been informed that there might be changes to our plans for the Specials."

"What sort of changes, Petrelli?" Danko asked as he stopped and turned to the younger man.

"Someone has shown _interest_ in our project and has appealed to the president to be allowed to _study_ them."

"They should all be dead. Freaks of nature are what they are."

"No, they are people."

"And yet you're willing to lock them up and let them be studied."

"If it produces a cure for these abilities, then yes. They are dangerous to themselves and others, even if they don't know it."

Sylar stood around the corner of the building as Nathan and Danko walked inside. He wasn't for sure exactly where the containment center was, but if he had to guess then he would say he was standing above it. _Secret_ _containment centers_ tended to be underground. It was only a few minutes later when Nathan walked back out of the building, cell phone in hand. When he was gone, Sylar approached the doors in search of one man.

* * *

Claire sat down on the bed of their hotel in Washington. Then she stood up. Walked to the bar. Turned around. Sat back down on the bed. Got up. Walked to the bathroom and then went back to the bed and flopped down with a heavy sigh.

Sylar had been gone for three hours and she, despite her best efforts, was starting to worry that something was wrong. He was supposed to just be doing recon work, not getting himself into a situation that he couldn't get out of. If he got caught, she didn't know what she would do because she was positive that they would come for her next. Her stomach was in knots and she wondered if it was possible to make her self physically ill even with her ability. On that note, she stood up from the bed again and picked up their duffel bags off the floor. Sylar had said that they would be there for a few days and to get comfortable. So, that's what she did. She unpacked their cloths and placed them in the dresser; she unpacked their toiletries and put them in the bathroom; and finally she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She really needed to relax.

It was with that thought that the door swung open and in walked the very guy on her mind. "Sylar? Are you okay?" she asked, rushing to him.

He smirked down at her, "Worried about my safety are you?"

"No." she lied and pulled away from him.

Again, he smirked and lend down to whisper in her ear, "Liar." She glared and his smirk turned into laughter as she walked away. Reaching out, he slapped her on the ass before she could get too far.

"Hey!" she yelped. "Don't do that." She continued rightfully indignant voice in place.

"Don't wear shorts with half of your ass hanging out and I wouldn't be tempted."

"Don't look at my ass." She counted.

His smirk returned as he advanced on her, forcing her backwards until her knees hit the bed. Grabbing her elbow he spun her around and then forced her to bend over the bed. "But it's such a nice ass." He complemented as he ran a hand over the barely there shorts.

Shuddering from his touch, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting a better feel of you." He answered as he pulled her back up to face him. "Did you really mean what you said? About forgiving me?"

She searched his eyes as she whispered, "Yes."

He licked his lips and kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly leaned down to brush his lips against hers. Claire let her lips open for him when he probed her mouth with his tongue and then sighed as he deepened the kiss. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she should pull away, knew that this man was the monster who terrorized her in pursuit of her ability, knew that he had gotten her mother killed.

But she didn't pull away.

She didn't pull away because she also knew that he was lost, knew that there was a war inside of him between Gabriel and Sylar; knew he needed to find a comfortable medium. She knew that he needed her.

So when his hands found her hips, hers found his neck. When he eased her back down on the bed and slipped his fingers under her shirt, she moaned. When he trailed kisses down her neck she arched into him. When he tugged at her shirt she lifted her arms. And, when he looked at her with those beautifully dark, tormented eyes she silently gave him the permission he sought.

Because, she needed him too.

* * *

"Mister President. Good morning sir." Nathan Petrelli, dressed in his typical black suit and red tie, said as he shook the hand of the most powerful man in the world. "How are you today sir?"

"I am doing good Congressman. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, of course." Right down to business then, he thought. "I've brought with me the documentation of containment for the previous month." He said and handed the older man the file. "It details the capture and containment of ten hostiles."

"I must commend you and your team on the magnificent job you are doing. We are well underway to being rid of this threat."

"That we are sir." Nathan smiled at the complement.

"However, as I eluded before, there is going to be a change in plans. Nathan Petrelli, I'd like you to meet Dr. Madison Anderson." Nathan turned to find a woman with dark hair and long legs standing in the doorway. "Dr. Anderson will be heading the team of researchers in charge of finding a cure for these abilities." The president continued. "Without the abilities, they are no longer a threat."

"I agree sir." Nathan said and turned back to the woman. "Nathan Petrelli." He introduced and held out his hand.

"Madison Anderson." She placed her hand in his and almost blushed when he brought it to his lips. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure, my dear, is all mine."

With a smile for the beautiful lady, Nathan turned back to the president who stood from behind his desk and shook his hand.

* * *

Danko waited. He could be a patient man when he needed to be. And, this was as good a time as any to be patient. He let his eyes travel around the park, knowing that his agents were systematically planted at different spots in case something went wrong.

But, he had given his word that Petrelli wouldn't be involved and he wasn't.

Not that Danko had a problem with that at all. He honestly didn't like the congressman and he was certain that the man was hiding something. He had, thus far, been unable to pinpoint exactly what the big secret was.

So, he waited.

* * *

And then smiled when he saw who he had been waiting on approach with a struggling blonde teenager in tow.

"Stop! Please" the blonde pleaded as her tormentor drug her by the hair towards a man dressed in all black.

A man she knew to be Danko.

"Shut up." He hissed and slapped her hard across the face to stop her from struggling. "Here." He said as he threw her down at the feet of _The Hunter_.

"You won't get away with this." She sneered at the two men.

"Of course we will Claire. You family made sure of it."

"I hate you." She seethed and he bent down to trail a finger down her cheek.

"For now. But, you'll forgive me. _Again, _that is. Maybe even come to _love_ me." He whispered before standing back up and looking at Danko. "Signed, sealed, and delivered." He smirked with the words.

"As promised." He tilted his head in acknowledgement of their agreement. "Your help will be greatly appreciated."

"Obviously. I am Sylar after all."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there it is. I finally have a direction to take this in! Yay! Also, I don't know how to do links on here, but since I am a visual person I want to put the pictures up that I use for inspiration. So, I guess I will just have to post the address and if you guys want to see it then you can copy and paste. If someone knows how to hyperlink then please fill me in. Other than that, I hope you guys like it.

Madison Anderson: .com/viewimage/864608


End file.
